


A Hell of Viewfinder Meeting

by J_Unleashed



Series: The Viewfinder Meetings [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, Speculation, Viewfinder Recap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unleashed/pseuds/J_Unleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is panicking (but not about what you might expect), Sudou is looking for a new job, and everyone refuses to take Mikhail seriously. </p><p>Asami just wants to have more sex. </p><p>*Contains spoilers from Ch. 51, released February 2015 and Ch. 52, released April 2015*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of Viewfinder Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> _The copies that Kirishima is going to give them contain the last TWO chapters (51 and 52) of Viewfinder. He did it that way because everyone complained about having to attend too many meetings._
> 
> _Present at this meeting: Asami, Akihito, Kuroda, Kirishima, Suoh, Sakazaki, Sudou, Fei Long, Yoh, and Mikhail._

**_. ._ **

**. . . . .**

Kirishima enters the room. The men of Viewfinder are all sitting around the table.

"My... doesn't everyone looked refreshed and relaxed..." Kirishima begins to hand out the latest chapters of Viewfinder.

"Well," Fei Long glares at him, "when we aren't being dragged to this horrid meeting every two months, with barely ANY progress in the story... then yes, I'm feeling very refreshed!" Kirishima hands Fei Long his copy.

"I hope you and I are finally in it," Suoh says to Kirishima. "For all anyone knows, we're still setting off those damn fireworks..."

"You are not in it," Kirishima tells him as he hands him a copy.

"The hell with this..." Suoh throws his copy down. "Wait... you didn't say 'WE'. Are YOU in it?!"

Kirishima smiles and shrugs, "Maybe..."

Suoh growls and picks his copy back up.

"Please... PLEASE tell me this story actually moved forward!" Akihito pleads.

"Oh... it DEFINITELY moved..." Kirishima frowns as he hands Akihito a copy.

"I hope Akihito and I had a sex scene..." Asami says as he takes his copy. Mikhail makes a mock gagging noise. Asami glares at him.

"I hope ANYONE had sex..." Sakazaki says as he picks up his copy.

"I hope I didn't die..." Kuroda sighs as he's handed his copy. "And I hope THAT asshole..." he points at Sudou, "... DID!"

"There's nothing left for me, so I don't care," Sudou replies. "I'll just find another job. I wonder if Crimson Spell is hiring?"

"I could help you with that. Do you have an interest in tentacle sex?" Sakazaki asks, smiling lewdly at Sudou. "I don't know about Crimson Spell though... you could easily die of old age before you have the chance to advance very far."

"Why am I running around half-naked..." Asami says frowning at his copy, "while shooting at intruders in my own home?"

"WHAT?!" Akihito begins skimming through his copy furiously fast. "What the...? WHAT THE HELL?! We're being attacked... in our own home!"

Asami turns a page and chuckles. "You look adorable scampering around in your underwear with your little gun..."

"You need to take this seriously! A SWAT team just managed to get into your supposedly secure place! Honestly... what idiot buys a place where the LAST tenant was killed in a home invasion?" Akihito rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry... at the very worst, I'll have to fake another death scene," Asami reassures Akihito. "Look at the one I did at the beginning of the chapter... I did a good job, don't you think? You were thinking I was really dead, weren't you?"

"I'm thinking it's time for us to find a new place to live..." Akihito grumbles.

There are suddenly snickers all around the table.

"Nice frying pan action there, Akihito..." Kuroda says with a smile. "Such a girly weapon..."

Akihito turns red. "Hey, I had to think on my toes!"

"Wasn't the 'frying pan of doom' defense just used in one of those Disney princess movies?" Kirishima smirks.

"HA! Princess Akihito..." Suoh grins.

"Hey, it's NOT so girly! I'll have you know in 'Tangled' that guy Flynn... oh wait, his name was really Eugene... ALSO used a frying pan to defeat Maximus and three of his soldiers in a VERY manly... way..." Akihito's voice falters as he sees Asami looking at him strangely. "What...?"

"I'm to understand that YOU watch Disney princess movies?" Asami looks at Akihito incredulously.

"I w-was curious..." Akihito says in a meek voice. "I heard it was a good movie..."

"Heh..." Yoh chuckles softly from the corner of the room.

Akihito glares at Yoh. "You gonna to make fun of me too, Yoh?"

"I'm not laughing at that..." Yoh turns a page, reading intently. "I'm just enjoying how Mikhail's theory of the shooter being Yuri is rapidly falling apart..."

"You don't know that!" Mikhail yells, pointing at his copy. "Maybe that's... Yuri's son! And he's looking to avenge his father!"

"Uhh... the guy's name is Aaron," Yoh says. "Doesn't look or sound very Russian to me."

"Actually, Aaron is... uh... my foreign half-brother..." Mikhail replies. "Yes! That's it!"

Everyone around the table groans.

"Oh, just give it up Mikhail...!" Fei Long says exasperated.

"I'm going to show up sooner or later..." Mikhail scowls at Fei Long. "You just wait and see!"

"Say, Kirishima... is that YOU piloting the helicopter?" Suoh asks.

"I... THINK that's me..." Kirishima squints at his copy.

Suoh chuckles. "You're looking a little heavier than usual. You might wanna consider switching to 'light' beer."

"It's because I've been doing nothing but sitting around, waiting to appear in this story." Kirishima looks at Suoh's middle, "Besides, YOU'RE the one to talk..."

Suoh pats his stomach, looking defensive. "Hey...! I'll have you know this is all muscle."

"Aaron..." Akihito frowns. "Asami, does that name mean anything to you?"

Asami raises an eyebrow. "Well..."

"He's Ryuichi's former scorned lover..." Kuroda interrupts.

Akihito gasps. "Y-your former LOVER?!" He begins breathing rapidly in a panic.

Asami sighs. "Calm down, Akihito..." He ruffles Akihito's hair, trying to calm him. "Kuroda... I told you not to do that to him..."

"Sorry," Kuroda looks away with a slight grin on his face. "I couldn't resist."

"Oh, oh, oh... what do we have here?" Sakazaki pipes up with glee as he reads his copy. "Ahh Sudou... it looks like you're MY little puppy now...!" Sakazaki beams at Sudou.

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you just because you saved my life, you are TERRIBLY mistaken!" Sudou glares at Sakazaki. "So you can just wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"No no..." says Sakazaki grinning even wider. "I'm happy because I can't WAIT to read all the inevitable Sakazaki/Sudou fanfiction that's going to come from this..."

 

**. . . . .**

**. .**

**Author's Note:**

> _Acknowledgements: the usual gang of superheroes- "A" and yellow fishie... something. Come on, wouldn't I make a great sidekick?_
> 
> _The Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano and Digital Manga Publishing. I claim exemption under the US Copyright "Fair Use" rule (Use in Parody) [17 U.S.C. § 107]_


End file.
